As integrated circuits have grown more complex, the ability to accurately measure the capacitance associated with semiconductor devices has equally grown more critical. Errors in modeling of the capacitance of semiconductors may contribute to discrepancies between the actual performance and reliability of integrated circuits when manufactured as compared with that predicted by design simulations. This may result in reduced tolerances in product specifications, incompatibility with neighboring components, poor performance, or the non-operation of associated devices. Accurate capacitance measurements for a given system provide the ability for correct specifications to be generated, whereby corresponding components or elements can function properly based on anticipated system parameters.
Several approaches for measuring system parameters (such as capacitance, for example) that have been employed are not satisfactory in all respects. For example, many of these approaches involve testing structures that are too large or cumbersome to accurately identify a capacitance associated with the device or structure under test. Additionally, hand measurements are virtually impossible and do not provide a feasible alternative for measuring capacitances associated with complex circuitry. In addition, many of these approaches involve measuring components or elements that inadvertently interact with the architecture targeted for the capacitance measurement. Such environmental effects generally cause inaccurate capacitance values to be obtained for a target device and further complicate the measurement process. Other approaches to measuring capacitances or other system parameters may be generally inadequate because they are destructive in nature, potentially sacrificing valuable product segments in order to initiate the measuring or testing process.